List of N-Strike: The Video Game Blasters
This is a list of video-game only blasters, ranging from basic blasters to unlockable and custom blasters. Basic blasters BullSharc GL-8 The BullSharc GL-8 is a Top Secret Nerf blaster. It has an 8 round rotating cartridge and shoots a total of 16 Echidna Shock Grenades. It is one of the few blasters that did not return for N-Strike: The Video Game Elite. It is unlocked in the stage Onslaught Elite. It is one of the few blasters without a code for it. It resembles a Milkor MGL. Crusher SAD-G The Crusher SAD-G is a Top Secret Nerf blaster. It is very big, with a handle at the top, and a massive ballistic ball will fire out of it as soon as you pull the trigger. It later returned as a playable blaster in N-Strike: The Video Game Elite. The body of the blaster has similar characteristics to that of a Vulcan EBF-25 and a Goliathan UB-1. Goliathan UB-1 The Goliathan UB-1 is an unlockable Top Secret Nerf blaster. It is very big, and shoots one Mammoth dart. It also has a handle at the top. It is the counterpart of the Goliathan Nitro. It looks similar to the Vulcan EBF-25. Hydra SG-7 The Hydra SG-7 is a blaster that holds 35 Magnum Darts and fires 7 darts at a time. Extra darts can be stored in the back. It can be unlocked early by using the code HRANGE13. Raider CS-6 The Raider CS-6 is an unlockable blaster. It was never released, despite its design helping create future N-Strike blasters. RedShift CS-12 The RedShift CS-12 is an unlockable Top Secret Nerf blaster that was not included in N-Strike: The Video Game Elite. It is like a sniper rifle, with a long barrel, a tactical scope, and a 12-dart-holding clip that contains 12 magnum darts. It is possible that this blaster was evolved into the Nerf Longstrike CS-6 due to similar looks and the fact that the RedShift CS-12 was entirely replaced by it in N-Strike: The Video Game Elite. SemperFire RF-200 The SemperFire RF-200 is an unlockable Top-secret blaster. It is stronger than a Vulcan, and has the ability to shoot more than 15 Magnum darts in 1 second. In total it can fire up to 200 Magnum darts. Spartan NCS-12 The Spartan NCS-12 was a blaster remade into the Stampede ECS. It held 12 Streamline Darts and used the Triple Burst ''' technique allowing it to fire 9 darts per second. It resembles a Beretta Cx4 Storm. It appears to be primed via bolt. Strangely, its bolt goes backward for priming and forward for reloading. Stampede REV-12 ''Not to be confused with Stampede ECS. '' The '''Stampede REV-12 is gun that fires 12 Micro darts, 2 at a time and is cocked by a pump grip. It resembles a Maverick REV-6 with two tactical rails: one on the top and one on the bottom. It was never released. Vengeance REV-8 The Vengeance REV-8 is a Top-Secret blaster. It has an 8 dart holding, rotating barrel that shoots magnum darts. It also comes with a small, unremovable extension barrel in the front of it, and sort-of parallels a Maverick REV-6/'Maverick Midnight'. Even though the Firefly REV-8 is the same class as it, it is smaller and actually resembles a revolver. Customized blasters BlackHeart Vengeance The BlackHeart Vengeance is a custom Vengeance REV-8 that can be unlocked. It is no different than the main model, except that the exterior is dark blue and red. The code "BHDETA8" unlocks this blaster. Crystal Pistol The Crystal Pistol is an exclusive blaster. But it is really just a shiny silver Maverick. Firefly Elite The Firefly Elite is an unlockable blaster. The whole blaster can glow with its green, glow-in-the dark exterior. As suggested by the title, it is the same as a regular Firefly REV-8, just completely glowing. It is the first Nerf-related item to use the Elite name. Goliathan Nitro The Goliathan Nitro is an exclusive blaster. It is the same blaster as the Goliathan UB-1, except it has red flames, with blue, white, and yellow paint on the exterior. Habanero The Habanero is an exclusive blaster. It is a different-coloured Recon CS-6. It is colored red, orange and yellow. Longshot Street The Longshot Street is a custom Nerf blaster. It is the same as the Longshot CS-6. It is shiny with extra blue camouflage on it for special sniping missions. Apart from that, they are basically the same. Maverick Midnight The Maverick Midnight is commonly confused with the original Maverick color scheme. This blaster was not sold in stores. Mercurio The Mercurio is a Top Secret unlockable Nerf blaster. It is the same blaster as the RedShift CS-12, except that it has a different color scheme. It holds 12 Magnum Darts, and is considered to be one of the blasters that inspired the creation of the Longstrike CS-6. SemperFire Ultra The SemperFire Ultra is an upgraded SemperFire RF-200. You can upgrade to use this in story mode too. It has max dart damage crimson base and silver detail, and it also has a double-barrel on top of it as an add-on. Vulcan Magma The Vulcan Magma is a blaster color swap of the Vulcan EBF-25. It is identical to the regular Vulcan, just with a different color. Its color is orange and red. See also *List of Arena Blast Blasters *List of N-Strike: The Video Game Elite Blasters Category:Lists